Naruto Shippuden
by Grandma's Boy
Summary: After the return of his three year trip with Jiraiya, Naruto wants to be feared throughout the elemental countries. First starters with destroying Konoha. He wants everyone to fear his new powers. Dark Naruto. Not good at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Return of Naruto

It's been three years since the invasion of Oto and Suna shinobi's on Konoha. Since then Konoha has begun to recover from their losses. Buildings that were destroyed during the invasion are once again standing. The population of the military has slowly grown back in numbers as it once had before the invasion giving the Jounin's more day's off instead of doing one mission after the other. Konoha is once again in it's peaceful day's.

Two figures walking through the forest around Konoha is heading for the village gates. The first figure is a man who is feared by his enemies as one of the "Legendary Three Sannin", with his power to summon frogs to do his biding in battles. With his reputation through out the female populace as the "perverted old man with no shame". He is also known by every pervert as the legendary author of the famous adult book novel "Icha Icha Paradise", this man is Gama Sennin no Jiraiya. Dressed in his usual clothes, Jiraiya hasn't changed at all from the time he has left.

The second figure walking beside Jiraiya is Naruto. During his three year training a lot has changed with Naruto. He has grown a lot since his time away. He has grown as tall as Jiraiya and continues to grow. Gone are all the orange he worn on his clothes. Now he wears black baggy pants reaching all the way to the ground as it has different pockets on the leg to hold his shuriken's, kunai's, and other items he carries. On the back pockets there are slots to hold the scrolls he carries for easy reach. The shirt he wears is a skin tight dark red color shirt with no sleeves showing his built muscle from his training. On both his wrist are 5' length dark red leather arm bracer's with a metal plate on the top of the bracer's. Black seal's carved on the metal plates for summoning the creatures he signed contracts with. The boots he wears are black leather steel toe boots.

His body has gone through changes also. Now built with muscles he is able to lift objects heavier then him now. His skin color has darkened from years of traveling around in the sun. His blond hair darken to wear it isn't so bright in the sun as it has dark red streaks traveling from the roots to the tip of his hair. The length of his hair has grown a few more inches from his old hair style. His face lost all it's baby fat making him look more mature. The whisker marks on his cheeks darkened making his face more beast like. His eyes have also changed. Gone are the innocent ocean blue eyes. Now they are of a dark red color with slits for pupils in black color devoid of life, though they are covered by dark red sunglasses.

The sunglasses are no ordinary ones. They are a high tech sunglasses that allow him to detect chakra in his sight of vision, even if it is being suppressed. Once detected it calculates the distance the chakra source is located giving him the element of surprise on his opponents, though it finds where his opponents are located from their chakra it doesn't give him an image on what they are doing. He bought these sunglasses during one of his travels with Jiraiya to a major city who focused on high tech technology. Having them custom made, these sunglasses took a good fortune of money out of Jiraiya's saved money.

Another thing that changed of Naruto are the three katana's he now carries. One katana tied on his back held by a black cloth. The other two katana's are both tied on his left waist. He earned these powerful katana's from his master he met two years ago when Jiraiya decided to desert him to conduct "research" for his book novels leaving him to fend for himself. During his travels looking around for his perverted sensei he came across a young man, who after learning about what happened to him, let Naruto stay at his home for awhile. Later on the man decided to train Naruto in the arts of Kenjutsu and Iaijutsu as he could feel something in Naruto that he liked, something dark, something full of hate, anger, and evil. Learning to draw his blade in a quick swift movement, he can cut his opponents before they even know what happened. In his katana fighting he didn't learn much, just the basics of how to swing and defend. Having been stated by his master that he needed to learn to fight as it takes more then a year or two too fully master sword fighting. He had to learn through experience fighting opponents. Once his master found him worthy Naruto received the three katana's. The first katana is Tenseiga, with its ability to revive 100 lives with a single swing of its blade, though it can't be used in battle as it doesn't kill but revive. The second katana is the Tessaiga, with its ability to kill 100 lives in one swing of its blade. The third katana is Sounga, with its ability to raise a 100 zombies from the underworld. The blades contain more abilities but he hasn't tried using them yet. His master had him sign a powerful summoning contract that goes with Sounga as a reward. The Sounga is tied on to his back. The Tenseiga and the Tessaiga are tied on his left side of his waist.

He learned a lot of new Ninjustu from Kyuubi.(Jiraiya was gone a lot so he didn't learn much from him)After a lot of talking with the fox the two made a deal. The fox will teach Naruto his jutsu's if Naruto allows a fusion to happen between the two. The fox will combine with Naruto giving the fox its chance to live on forever as part of Naruto instead of dieing by the seal holding him. He will live one way or the other, even if it is through his power that he continues to live. The fusion happen slowly to give Naruto's body time to adapt to the influx of demon chakra flowing with his human chakra. When completed he will be the new Kyuubi. Jiraiya has no idea of this deal being made or the fusion as the fusion happened when he left Naruto to train himself and Naruto was far away from anyone feeling the chakra being summoned. He has trained himself to control his new chakra. He doesn't have perfect chakra control like Tsunade yet but his control is even greater then when he left on his training leaving him with plenty of chakra to use for quite a long time. After the fusion he worked on his Taijutsu being faster with Lee's speed and even for a seasoned Jounin to keep up with. All in all he is strong and fast that is on equal strength with Jiraiya. With Kyuubi's chakra he is stronger then Jiraiya in speed and strength. When using the fox's chakra he can reach to three tails and still be in control but when he hits the fourth tail he isn't in control. The fusion with the fox only allows to three tails. When a few weeks is over he will then be able to use four tails.

His personality has changed a lot. Gone is the idiot self everyone knows of him. Now he is smarter then he ever was. Knowledge was forced into him during the fusion. He isn't a genius like Shikamaru but he is smart in his own way. No more is he hot-tempered person but a calm cold relaxed person and is more patient. When he fights enemies he relishes in their fear and suffering and greatly enjoys killing them smiling the whole entire time, something he pick up from Kyuubi's personality. His hatred for Konoha grew since the day he left. When he was leaving for his three year training a lot of the villagers and shinobi's all had smiles on their faces. At first he thought they where happy about him going to train to become stronger but when they spoke it totally angered him. They would all whisper "the demon will be gone for three years."

"I hope he dies in those three years so we will never have to see that demon ever again." "filthy demon is finally leaving". His hatred continues to grow and soon Konoha will feel pain for what they put him through.

The two head for the entrance to the village walking inside as the gate doors are open. Coming to the booth to where the gate guard sits they both pull out their I.D. Cards. The Chunnin grab the cards. Looking to the names on the cards one of them looks up with a false smile on his face.

"Ah, it's good to see you two again Jiraiya-sama and Naruto. I take it the training went well." said the Chunnin looking to Naruto with his false smile as hatred can be seen in his eyes.

Naruto looked at him with a smile, though the smile in his mind is for all the things he will be doing to this man later.

"Yes it has and I can't wait to use it on my enemies" said Naruto who is still smiling at the man.

Grabbing Naruto on his arm to keep him from harming the man Jiraiya laughs.

"You can say that again gaki. You pretty much had me going all out every time we trained." said Jiraiya.

"Well its nice to see you two back again." said the Chunnin.

Receiving their cards back they begin walking into the village.

"Demon" mumbled the Chunnin under his breath but still being heard by Naruto.

"You will be the first I use my skills on" said Naruto to himself still smiling.

Jiraiya heard him but said nothing. He had seen the hate in the man's eye and if he wasn't present he was certain the man would not have been smiling more he would have hatred on his face looking at Naruto. He is going to have to speak with Tsunade right away before any of this gets to out of hand and innocent lives will be lost.

"Hurry, we need to report to Tsunade before she kills me." said Jiraiya.

"Sure, but can we hurry? I have things I need to do." said Naruto.

"We will Naruto don't worry." said Jiraiya disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto's body shimmers out of existence.(like how the demons do on "Charmed")

"It's nice to see you again Naruto. The new look suits you well. You are going to have to beat off the female population off of you with a stick with your new look." said Tsunade.

When the four had entered Tsunade's office she was shocked at the new look Naruto had. Even Shizune was shocked. They never pictured Naruto would ever look like this. They believed he was going to continue wearing the orange jumpsuit and be his loud self, but the new him is hard to process.

Naruto was not amused. The females here are beautiful on the outside but when they learn who he is the females ugly image will come out as they show hatred or fear towards him.

"I doubt it. Once the females learn who I am they will run away in fear." said Naruto.

It was quiet for a few seconds.

Tsunade in her mind was thinking 'damn villagers and their hatred for the fox. They should be grateful its not out killing them since it is sealed and will die later on.' Coughing she continues on.

"As you already know you have been gone for three years and as such a lot of your friends have grown in ranks, some becoming Chunnin's while a few only became Jounin's. Which leaves you the only Gennin out of the rookie nine and Gai's team. Since I am sure you do not want to be a Gennin now that you have returned I am happy to inform you that in two days there is going to be a Chunnin exam held this year. This one will be a totally different exam as it will be held in Kumogakure. Their rules during the exams are different from our own. I don't know the specifics but what I do know is there exams don't require three-man cells. You can still go in tree-man cells as your chances of survival is bigger as you don't have to fight three people at once but I am confident you are capable of handling yourself. You will have to travel and stay there on your own as we are still on shaky peace with them since the incident of them trying to kidnap a Hyuuga. " said Tsunade.

"I can take care of myself. I have been there before during my travels so I know my way around and some people there." said Naruto.

"Alright then, then I you should prepare to set out tomorrow morning." said Tsunade.

Nodding his head Naruto shimmers out of the office. Once Naruto disappeared Tsunade looked to Jiraiya.

"Shizune may you please leave. I need to speak to Jiraiya about a few things." said Tsunade.

"Yes Tsunade-sama" said Shizune as she dismisses herself from the office. After the door closes behind Shizune the first word to come out of Tsunade's mouth is

"Explain."

Sighing, Jiraiya sits on one of the chairs in front of her desk. Collecting his thoughts on what to tell her as to why Naruto seems cold he begins speaking.

"I don't know how it happened. When we had left he was still acting like his normal self. I did as you requested and left him alone some months to get him used to traveling on his own without me being there to baby him. I believe it was during a year and a half after we left and I returned to him that I began to notice his changes. When I found him his appearance changed and at first I thought nothing of it believing that orange colors will never work for him as a shinobi and his eyes where just effects kicking in from the seal bind almost consuming the fox in him. When the second year came around his attitude and personality totally changed then. He became more capable of learning things real quickly, he started thinking before taking action, and he actually made me fight him to my fullest in training hours on end as usually it would be three hours before he gets tired and needs rest. He even became cold towards some people" said Jiraiya.

"How did he acquire those three katana's. When he had them I could practically feel darkness in one of the blades like if some demon was inside the blade." said Tsunade.

"I don't know how he acquired those katana's. When I asked him of them the only thing he told me was that his master dubbed him worthy of using them. That was all he said. After that I stopped leaving him alone and stayed with him for the rest of the year and the rest is history." said Jiraiya.

"Do you think the fox had anything to do with this?" asked Tsunade.

"I don't know. Lets just hope it doesn't cause any problems." said Jiraiya.

Shimmering to the front of the weapons store Naruto enters. Looking around Naruto finds what he is looking for. Grabbing twenty shuriken's, kunai's, and fifteen explosive tags, Naruto heads for the front register and pays the man the needed amount. Seeing that the fool isn't asking for double on pay the man must not realize he is the "foul demon." Placing the weapons and tags in their appropriate pockets Naruto heads home. Entering into his run down apartment Naruto crawls into his bed and passes out.

As the morning light begins to shine the morning rays beam through Naruto's window hitting him in the face. Groining Naruto covers his head.

'Just a few more minutes. I'm sure baa-chan wouldn't mind it.' thought Naruto.

"**Yes and staying in this god forsaken village longer is real enjoyable" said Kyuubi.(Somehow Kyuubi didn't end up fully fused with Naruto leaving just his mind left. It has it's benefit at least for Kyuubi as he can now see what Naruto sees instead of seeing a cell around him all those years. He can't take control of Naruto's body since he allowed the boy control.)**

"Ok I'm getting up" said Naruto.

Doing the daily routine he does when he wakes he showers, brushes his teeth, and eats breakfast. Once that was done he begins a light workout energizing his body. Once that was done he changes into his regular clothes, grabs his katana's, and heads for Tsunade's office.

Appearing in front of Tsunade's office Naruto knocks gently on the door. Hearing objects being moved around and curses he hears her say "Come in". Entering he sees that she is in hear serious mode with her arms on the table, hands cupped together as she leans forward. Closing the door behind him Naruto takes a seat in one of the chairs. After a few seconds Tsunade begins to speak.

"Naruto, are you set to head for Kumogakure?" said Tsunade.

"Yes I'm ready." said Naruto.

"Since you will be traveling on your own and staying in the village on your own I want you to be careful there. They have agreed that no harm will be done upon you as long as you do not cause trouble there." said Tsunade.

"Don't worry I will do no such things." said Naruto.

"Good, I guess you can go now." said Tsunade.

Getting up Naruto reaches for the door and starts walking out. Before he closes the door he hears her say,

"Good luck on the exam Naruto"

Shimmering out the tower Naruto appears outside the village gates as he begins running.

Running a few hours Naruto decides to take a rest close to a lake that he came across. Dropping down to the ground Naruto pulls out his water bottle as he fills it with the lake water. Filling it he takes a drink as he sits on the ground leaning on a tree.

"**So do you think this exam is worth it? I think your stupid if your going to do this exam. We should be planning on how we are going to destroy Konoha, not competing in this insufferable exam." said Kyuubi. **

'I know that but with this exam I can experiment on some of then new jutsu you have taught me that I haven't tried using since Jiraiya decided to stick around. I could careless if I win or lose. Testing the jutsu will tell me what I will need to train better on.' said Naruto in his thought.

"**Very well and when you finish later on I will tell you how to summon my foxes who work for me." said Kyuubi.**

"Ok" said Naruto. Getting up he continues his way to Kumogakure.

After finally reaching the village and showing his I.D. Card to the guard he finally steps into Kumogakure. Not wanting to be noticed by anyone Naruto heads for one the hotels finding a room. Going into his room he eats up some food he carried in one of his sealing scrolls. Finishing up he gets out of his clothes and heads straight for bed.

A/N: Hello everyone. I would like to say thanks for reading the first chapter of my story. This is the first time I am writing so any criticism are welcomed. I know it looked rushed but I really want to get to the exams fast so some actions can happen. Also this has been redone so Please tell me how well it is and if you liked what I did. This chapter was just to introduce you into the story. I will have action in the next chapter as Naruto competes in the Kumo exam. Please read and review.

Little Rant: I just want to say that in the manga when they made Naruto come back from his training with Jiraiya I was sad to learn that all Naruto learned was a different version of his Rasengan, nothing more. I mean really Sasuke was able to defeat 100 shinobi or so and not even get a single scratch on him. They should just name the series Sasuke since he actually received training from Orochimaru unlike Naruto. I wonder what Jiraiya did with Naruto those two and half years. I have made it my mission to make him in my version of being stronger to take on a lot of shinobi's and not get a single scratch on himself. I also will be making this story into a dark fic of Naruto. After I had read a few of those Naruto being evil is awesome. Alright Thanks for reading my little rant. Please Review.


End file.
